


dads am i right?

by Rainbyotes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Gavin Reed, Gen, I wrote this in an hour, My First Work in This Fandom, gavin has three cats btw, kittens referred to as babies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: gavins cat had babies! roughly based on a piece of art i saw on tumblr which i cant find atm so if you know, ya know
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	dads am i right?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour so if there are any mistakes please let me know! but enjoy!!! :))))) (also if you wanna chill in a dbh discord join this one we're pretty active ;) https://discord.gg/hdTbHsh )

“WHAT’S UP ASSHOLES I'M A FATHER NOW!!” Gavin proudly announced as soon as he walked into the station, everyone turned their heads to look at him because  _ what the fuck did Reed just say he was a dad??? _ He put on his best shit-eating grin because for the first time in, well forever, he came into work  _ happy _ .

“What the fuck are you talking about Reed, I thought you were gay?” his dear co-worker Hank asked from his desk while his new robo-son was too busy looking confused with his led keeping a steady yellow.

“Wow Hank just cuz I like dick doesn't mean i can't have a kid.” Gavin retorted as he sat down on Hanks desk. “Do ya wanna see’em or not?” he pulled out his phone unlocking it and pulling up the pictures he took of his beautiful children yesterday.

“I wasn’t aware you were in a relationship with anyone Detective Reed.” Connor stated his led still a ring yellow as he leaned into see the picture as Gavin showed it to Hank.

“I'm not, and even if I  _ was _ I wouldn't tell your plastic ass, or anyone in this shit hole.” Hank squinted at Gavins screen and huffed out a small laugh

“Wow they look just like you Reed.” he complimented with a touch of sarcasm as he went back to his work, Gavin moved the phone so Connor could see them.

“Of course they do, the only inherited the best genes after all.” he respond with pride to the older officer while Connor was looking even  _ more _ confused at the screen,  _ Damn wish I could get a picture of his face right now _

“Detective Reed… these are cats.” Connor stated with the look of pure and utter confusion in his eyes, to think that Cyberlifes most advanced android was thwarted by a picture of Gavins cat, Socks, with her newborn kittens. Best. Day.  _ Ever _ . 

“What, did you think I was talking about an  _ actual _ kid? Fuck no.” Connors led was yellow then switched to a steady blue as he finally understood

“What are their names?” he asked with… genuine interest, weird. Gavin pointed to the picture listing their names fondly

“Their moms name is Socks, shes a siamese, and this is Pants, Shirt, Shoe, and Cheeto.  _ Somehow  _ she got knocked up by this stray who I just like to call Asshat, so that's why Shirt and Cheeto look different from her.” Gavin didn’t even realize he was smiling but he didn't care, he was a proud father now. Even if he was going to have to find new homes for them.

“Well they’re certain cute Detective Reed.” Connor replied with a soft smile which made Gavin blush a little. What was this feeling?? Was he happy??? Cringe. Also why does he only call him ‘Detective Reed’, they’re definitely on friendlier terms (even after the whole breakroom AND evidence room incidents) and it's been a few months since the revolution and androids have earned a lot of rights. I mean it's not like the plastic prick was growing on him or anything.

“You can just call me Reed, or Gavin, instead of saying ‘detective’ all the time ya know.” Gavin said and he instantly felt Hank staring at him as he pocketed the phone. Connor looked at him with a smug look on his face as his led flickered from yellow to blue.

“Alright, Gavin.” he said and walked off as Gavin looked after him,  _ what are these cringe emotions I'm feeling right now?  _ He thought and slid off Hanks desk to the breakroom. He could literally feel Hanks suspicious glare on his back.

“Who wants to see pictures of my new kids?!” he shouted once he got to the breakroom to try and distract himself. He’d deal with those cringe feelings later, now he just wanted to show off his beautiful babies to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> good feelings? what cringe, anyways i know its kinda short i might continue it i might not who knows ;)
> 
> also gavin has three cats, as a treat, their names are socks (female siamese), nemu (male manx cat), and gun (female egyptian mau) he will end up keeping cheeto and will give pants to tina, will i write that? no. can i say it happens? yes


End file.
